Firedragon III's Strategy Guides/Clan Castle Troops
Hello! This strategy guide will show you how to deal with clan castle troops/reinforcements. Clan Castle Troops can be a great resistance, and they can control the outcome of the game. In this strategy guide, I will tell you different ways of dealing with them and the troops to ask for in your clan castle. Dealing with Clan Castle Troops There are many different ways to deal with clan castle troops, as I said before. But why should we attack clan castle troops? #Clan Castle troops can protect enemy bases. They will attack your troops, therefore slowing down your attack. They probably won't kill all your troops, unless you have some specific troop compositions, which I will explain later. These clan castle troops can completely change your raid from a possible 100% attack to a 50% attack. #Clan Castle troops can still do a lot of damage, especially troops that do area-splash damage. Strong troops like Golems, Giants, or P.E.K.K.A.s can distract your troops while the enemy defenses can take them out. However, they have low dps, but I will explain that later. Clan Castle Troops Tip If you are revenging against someone, always check their base first! Click their clan castle, and click the info button. It will show you how many troops there will be in the clan castle. If there are none, then don't worry! In clan war, also check their base first. Click the clan castle. It will automatically show if the clan castle has troops or not. Different Ways to Kill Clan Castle Troops One of the most common ways to kill clan castle troops are to use your troops. You can use the following steps: #Lure out the clan castle troops by using archers or barbarians. If you don't have them, include 3-5 in your army camps. #Lure them to a place where the enemy's defenses cannot attack them. Corner builder's huts are great places to attack clan troops. Using this way, defenses from the base won't support the clan castle troops, making it easier to dispose of them. If you can't find an isolated area, try to find an area where only a little defenses can reach them. #Deploy your clan castle fighting troops. Try to include troops in your army camps that can hit air units, because you never know what troops there will be in the clan castle! Also, make sure that the troops in your army camp don't have a specific target, because then they won't attack the clan troops! If the enemies in the clan castle are splash-damage troops, try to place your troops around them, rather than placing them together. If you have heroes, deploy them here. A good all-around troop which attacks against clan castle troops is the wizard. These guys can easily get rid of clan castle troops. Try to sprinkle some archers here and there. #Using this strategy, you should easily defeat the clan castle troops. Then, continue on your attack strategy! Lightning Spells/Poison Spells Another way to kill clan troops is to use lightning spells or poison spells. However, this uses a fair amount of elixir, and they can also miss their intended target. #Lure out the clan troops. Make sure to lure out all the clan troops. I recommend ground troops, because all troops (besides the healer) can hit ground troops. If you send in an air troop, and later use ground troops, the additional troops in the clan castle that can only hit ground troops will come out. #Make sure to lure out all the clan troops. Then, drop the lightning spell/poison spell. #The poison spell is pretty good against clan castle troops. However, the dps of a poison spell isn't very high against high-damage units such as dragons. I recommend using poison spells with other troops. Poison spells can help slow the clan castle troops down, so with poison spells and other troops, that can provide a good clan castle killing combo. Troop Helpfulness This is my opinion of the helpfulness of troops when they are guarding your base. The Best Combo? Well, now that you've read all the details and information on clash of clans troops, what makes the best combo for war clan castle troops and regular attacking troops? Here are some tips: #For war, there are many possible things to put in your defensive clan castle. Most people ask for wizards, "good troops," archers, or a dragon. However, if you read my table before explaining the advantages and disadvantages of each troop, you can see that dragons have a slow recharge when attacking. I recommend wizards, possibly archers, and maybe some other 4+ rating troops that can attack both air and ground troops. #For regular defensive troops in your clan castle, I suggest you should request for wizards, archers, and other 4+ troops that can attack air and ground troops. Basically, request for the same things in war, too. #When you are requesting for troops to attack with, request the troops in your normal army composition. This can vary from Lavaloonian in war, or a simple farming strategy you use. Be sure to describe what you want carefully in your request message. Sometimes, if you want to get more specific, request for high leveled troops to have the most effectiveness. I hope this strategy guide was helpful to use! Use these tips to help make you successful in attacking in war as well as in regular battles! Category:Strategy Guides